Gabe and PJ's Brotherly Love
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Gabe and PJ share an intimate moment. No plot, just straight to the point.


** Well, since the multi-chapter sort of fizzled out there, I wasn't able to get a good full Gabe/PJ scene…until now. Hopefully you all don't think it's too bad. There really isn't any plot, it's just jumping straight into the action, so for those of you who like that…well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

PJ leaned forward, pressing his lips so gently against Gabe's, he wasn't sure it could even really be called a kiss. Although he had never been one to really analyze anything, PJ noted the small differences between his lips and his brother's. Gabe's were slightly fuller, and firmer than his own. They were a little dry, but they were still warm.

He pulled away slowly, leaving just enough space between them for their breaths to meet between their mouths, and Gabe to close the distance with a second kiss.

PJ was gentle and sweet, but Gabe was fourteen and wanted a kiss like he had seen in movies. He cupped PJ's cheeks and pressed his lips against PJ's as hard as he could. Although he wasn't sure about the technicalities behind a "deep kiss," like how to use his tongue, he knew he should be using it somehow. Gabe forced his tongue into PJ's mouth, earning a groan of surprise from his brother. At first, PJ was too shocked to reciprocate, but when Gabe felt his brother's tongue moving against his own, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. They were definitely getting this kissing thing right.

Gabe crawled into his brother's lap, jean-covered hard-on pressing against PJ's stomach. He sighed into the kiss when he felt PJ's hands rubbing his back, the gentle touch making him rock his hips forward.

PJ had been surprised when Gabe deepened the kiss, his brother's first kiss as far as he knew. But there was no way he was going to be out-kissed. He pushed Gabe onto his back, and held down his brother's wrists before he brought their lips together again.

Excited and determined not to lose this battle, Gabe kissed back to the best of his ability. He was surprised that PJ was so strong, despite his skinny frame. Even with his squirming and attempts to free his wrists, Gabe couldn't shake PJ. And the combination of PJ's tongue pressing against his own, and their crotches grinding together took Gabe's attention away from trying to overpower his brother. He rutted his hips upward, the sensation of their crotches rubbing against one another threatening to make him cum. And desperate as he was, Gabe didn't want things to end so quickly. They hadn't even gotten naked yet.

"Wait, PJ," Gabe whined into the kiss. "Don't make me cum yet."

When PJ pulled away from the kiss, and loosened his grip, Gabe pushed PJ back, taking a moment to catch his breath. Just watching his brother breathe so hard turned Gabe on. His dick was practically suffocating in his jeans.

He reached forward and pulled at the hem of PJ's sky-blue V-neck. PJ lifted his arms up, allowing Gabe to slip the shirt off of him. Gabe ran his hands up and down PJ's chest, just feeling how warm his brother's skin was, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, the tightening of his ab muscles.

PJ gasped when Gabe ran a finger over his left nipple, gently at first, but his touch became firmer with every passing second. Soon, he was tweaking the pink bud, twisting it until PJ arched his back and called out his name. Gabe stopped once it looked like PJ was in pain, and turned his attention to the other, alternating between them until they were both a brilliant shade of red. He blew air on the left one while trailing his hand down PJ's stomach. Gabe really hoped he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt. He was just mimicking what he had seen in a couple porn videos, and the guys there could pull it off. They were sexy, confident, the near opposite of him. But when PJ whispered "keep going, dude. Feels so good," Gabe was filled with a renewed sense of vigor.

After pulling off PJ's shoes, socks, and jeans, Gabe laughed at his brother's Gurgles boxers, before slipping them off, leaving PJ completely naked. He marveled at PJ's erection, thin, but long, probably standing around five inches, pulsing in his hand. The mushroom-shaped head was leaking a clear substance, which came rushing out even more once Gabe pressed his thumb against the slit.

_Oh, god,_ PJ moaned. This was so embarrassing, having his brother so close to his dick. He was so hard that it was beginning to hurt, and all of Gabe's curious touching was only making it worse. His hips arched off the bed when Gabe's warm hand cradled his balls. Though that was nothing compared to the feeling of Gabe's mouth around his dick.

Gabe tried to take it all on his first go, and came off coughing for air. PJ smiled and stroked his brother's hair. "A little too big?"

"More than a little," Gabe said, before returning to his brother's dick. He focused his attention on the head, swirling pre-cum around the tip with his tongue. PJ fought the urge to thrust up into Gabe's mouth, grabbing the sheets and curling his toes. Every muscle in his body was tense; his heart was pounding against his chest.

He had to pull off a couple times and his jaw got a little tired, but Gabe gradually became more accustomed to sucking PJ. It was so wild, exciting to know that he was the one making his brother's entire body shake like this, moan so loudly. He watched the expression on PJ's face change, from one of pure pleasure, to slight pain, to a confused dazed look that had graced his brother's feature more times than Gabe could count. Now that PJ was so close, he was determined to bring him over the edge.

PJ whined when Gabe pulled off, but before he could beg Gabe to continue, the younger boy began stroking him as quickly as he could. "Gabe, stop. You're going too fast," PJ gasped. But Gabe didn't stop. His hand was nearly a blur jerking off PJ, and before the older brother could warn him, his cum shot forward and streaked across Gabe's face, globs of the sticky white hitting Gabe's nose and hair.

"I'm sorry!" PJ tripped over his own legs to get some tissues from the bathroom. He came back and found Gabe smacking his lips. He didn't look grossed out, just a little confused.

"It tastes kinda weird. Not bad, just weird."

"You don't have to swallow." PJ cleaned his brother up, and Gabe blushed at how gentle PJ was being with him. Only PJ could make turn something like sucking off your brother and make him cum ferociously into a sweet gesture within seconds. "Sorry, I meant to warn you, but I couldn't stop myself. It felt really good."

"Really? Then I'm looking forward to it being my turn," Gabe said with a grin.

PJ smiled and kissed his brother on the lips, before guiding him to lie on his back. He unbuttoned Gabe's shirt, planting kisses his way down until the last button was off and his tongue was swirling around Gabe's navel.

"PJ," Gabe whispered, fingers buried in his brother's blond hair.

PJ slid his tongue upward, running over Gabe's forming abs. Instead of sucking on Gabe's nipples, like the younger boy anticipated, PJ moved in to lick the inside of Gabe's right armpit. The near squeal of surprise that came from Gabe's mouth made PJ smile. As mature as Gabe liked to think he was, he could still be downright adorable—not that PJ would ever tell Gabe that. Being "cute" wasn't exactly what fourteen-year olds wanted.

With his tongue curling along the inside of Gabe's armpit, PJ slid his hand to the waist of his brother's jeans, where he undid the belt, before slipping his hand inside the denim. Rubbing Gabe through the thin layer of his briefs had them both breathing hard. He felt the hard length, down to Gabe's balls, to the tip, where a wet spot had formed on his underwear. The way Gabe's body was undulating on his bed was turning PJ on. Even though he had just cum minutes before, he was already rock-hard again.

He reached into Gabe's briefs and began stroking his brother's dick. It was a little cramped trying to jerk Gabe off through his underwear, but PJ didn't want to stop for anything, even something as minute as taking off Gabe's clothes.

Although Gabe would never admit it, he practiced jerking himself off and stopping right before he came. Most of the time, it didn't work, and the pleasure was so overwhelming that his dick would start shooting far before he wanted it too. Sometimes, he could stop though, and the orgasm felt that much better when he was so desperate that he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to hold off when PJ started stroking him; he wanted to last as long as he could. But PJ's hand was different from his own. His brother's was bigger, the grasp firmer, so his attempts to hold himself off were practically non-existent. he gripped the bed sheets, cried out PJ's name and humped upwards like his life depended on it. He felt every shot of cum jerk forward, from his dick to the front of his briefs, his own dick and balls coated with the thick substance.

When Gabe slumped onto the bed, PJ removed his hand from his brother's pants and saw his hand covered in cum. He licked some from the gap between his thumb and index finger, and smiled. It tasted pretty good. Gabe felt the tips of ears turn hot as he watched PJ lick all the cum from his hand.

"You're so weird," Gabe said between breaths.

"I know you mean that as a compliment." PJ gave Gabe a small kiss, which turned into a longer one, and soon Gabe was on top of PJ, the two of them making out. Gabe couldn't believe he was getting hard again, but how could he not with PJ grabbing his ass so hard.

PJ ran his hands around Gabe's round ass, squeezing the firm cheeks. The need to feel them without the denim barrier took over, and within a few seconds, he managed to get pull Gabe's pants and briefs down just enough to expose his brother's bare ass.

Gabe ground his cock against PJ's stomach while his brother's fingers trailed along the crack of his ass, lightly pressing against his hole. A couple times, Gabe thought PJ would push his finger in, but then PJ's hand moved away.

"Aren't you going to put it in?" Gabe asked.

PJ turned red and pulled his hands away. The frustration in Gabe's voice was obvious.

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Come on. I know you want to, and I want you to, so what's the problem?"

Gabe's logic was solid, simple, but solid. PJ's dick was throbbing at the thought, and Gabe's assurance that he wanted it too erased the fear of taking advantage of his brother. Annoyed that PJ had picked such a convenient time to actually think about things deeply, Gabe stood up and pulled off his clothes. Completely naked, Gabe crawled back onto the bed on all fours and raised his hips as high as he could manage. PJ's mouth hung open when he saw Gabe's ass, perfectly shaped cheeks and the small hole twitching between them. His doubts vanished, and he found himself reaching for Gabe's ass without thinking.

He managed to snap out of his trance long enough to grab lube from the drawer beside his bed. He was really glad Gabe didn't ask him why he had lube on hand. PJ opened the cap of the bottle, but put it down when his attention centered on Gabe's hole again. He lightly ran his fingers around the twitching orifice, hoping that what he was about to do was just like it was in porn, and not as gross as the idea seemed it would be.

Gabe arched his back when he felt something wet between his cheeks. It hadn't been the invading finger he had been expecting, but PJ's tongue. His knees were already shaking from the sensation. He spread his legs more to give PJ better access.

Extremely grateful that Gabe was clean down there, PJ pressed his tongue into the tight space while stroking Gabe's dick with his right hand. _My dick is going to be inside him. Is it even going to fit? I don't want to hurt him. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all_. Even as PJ went back and forth on the issue, he kept his tongue firm in Gabe's ass, and ran his hand from his brother's balls to the tip, where a line of pre-cum was starting to drip. _Wow, Gabe is so horny. And it's because of me. Maybe it'll be okay, after all. I think he wants this even more than I do_.

Not allowing himself to go swing back to doubt, PJ pulled away and pushed a lube-covered finger into Gabe's ass.

Although Gabe had been expecting more pain, PJ's tongue had loosened him up enough for the finger to slide in fairly easily. The second finger was a little tougher, but PJ paused to give him time to adjust. In the meanwhile, PJ sucked on Gabe's dick and used his free hand to stroke the inside of his brother's thigh. Gabe was positive that he wanted to do this with PJ. PJ was gentle, and caring. PJ loved him. And he loved PJ. It wasn't the type of thing brothers went around saying so easily, but it was something unspoken. He trusted PJ more than anyone else in the world. When PJ pulled his fingers out, Gabe looked back at him, breathing heavily and cheeks flushed. "Put it in me."

PJ nodded and lubed up his dick before sliding it back and forth between Gabe's cheeks, both of them sighing at the contact. Still a little unsure that it would really fit, PJ pressed his cockhead against Gabe's hole, easing his way forward until the tip of his dick was buried between Gabe's cheeks.

"Oh god," Gabe moaned, shutting his eyes.

"Gabe, I'm sorry. I knew this was a bad idea. I'm pulling out."

"No." Gabe punctuated his resistance by squeezing his insides around PJ's dick, making his older brother cry out. "It's just going to take me a minute to get used to it."

PJ wasn't fully convinced he should stay inside Gabe, but he knew his brother wasn't going to let this go so easily. And he did want Gabe to feel more at ease. He leaned down and kissed the back of Gabe's neck and idly stroked Gabe's dick, hoping he was helping at least a little.

"Okay, you can keep going." Gabe felt every inch of PJ's dick sliding into him. By the time PJ's balls were pressing against his ass, Gabe was somewhat accustomed to the full feeling inside him. PJ rocked his hips forward, pushing into him with slow, long strokes. And when one stroke hit something inside him, Gabe was seeing stars.

"PJ, there! Again!"

It must have been Gabe's prostate. PJ read that it was ultra sensitive, and made it his mission to hit that spot as many times as he could, and make Gabe feel good. He gradually quickened his pace until he was thrusting forward rapidly, his balls slapping against Gabe's ass.

Their bodies were glistening with sweat and their moans filled PJ's apartment. Gabe's dick was swinging back and forth, his body propelled by PJ's fucking. He shut his eyes, trying to fight the urge to cum without even being touched, which wasn't easy—his prostate was getting pounded.

Likewise, PJ slowed down once in a while so he wouldn't cum. Feeling how tight his brother's hole was made him hot, but watching his thin shaft slide in and out of Gabe's ass was unbelievably arousing.

Still, PJ wanted to see Gabe's face. He pulled out, and guided Gabe onto his back. He raised his brother's legs and eased himself back inside, this time rocking his hips forward without needing to wait for Gabe to adjust. Although he could no longer watch his shaft slamming into Gabe's round ass, from this position, PJ could see Gabe's face, the glassy-eyed expression of pleasure that made his heart race even faster.

"How does it feel?" PJ asked.

"Good. Great. Amazing," Gabe couldn't think straight. His body was hot, and his head was spinning. It felt so good to have PJ's chest pressed against his own, his dick rubbing against his brother's stomach. He grabbed PJ's shoulders and smashed their lips together, while he wrapped his legs around PJ's back.

PJ couldn't get enough. He wanted to touch every inch of Gabe's body, kiss him until they could barely breathe, make his brother cum so hard that he couldn't see straight. Plowing his hips forward and thrusting into Gabe's tightness, hearing his balls slap against Gabe's ass, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. But he didn't want to cum before Gabe.

"Dude, I'm gonna change the position a little, so you can control it." He wrapped his arms around Gabe and leaned back so that he was lying on his back, and Gabe was riding him.

Gabe liked the new position, having control over his older brother, though he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. He was already on edge, and being able to bounce on PJ's cock, watching his brother's sexy face, it took every ounce of his waning self-control not to cum right then and there.

The new angle also benefited PJ, who stared up at his little brother, turned on by how much Gabe had taken to this control. He wasn't even thrusting upward, but Gabe was squeezing his dick, and riding him as quickly as he could. God, he was about to cum. And this time, he wasn't going to be able to hold back.

"Gabe, I'm cumming!"

"Me too," Gabe shouted. He jerked his dick, and his body arched as orgasm ripped through him. His dick was tingling as cum burst forward, the first two shots hitting PJ in the face, while the last couple stretched across his brother's sweaty chest.

Feeling Gabe's cum hit his face and seeing the mind-numbing expression of pleasure on Gabe's face sent PJ over the edge. He grabbed his brother's hips and thrust upward, his cum coating Gabe's insides. Gabe collapsed on top of him and PJ instinctively wrapped his arms around his brother.

His head resting on PJ's chest, Gabe heard how fast PJ's heart was beating. He blushed when he felt PJ stroking his hair. He looked up and looked at PJ, who looked back at him.

"Hey, next time I get to be inside you," Gabe said.

PJ smiled and smacked Gabe on the ass, making his little brother yelp. "Deal."

* * *

**Hopefully not too bad! Reviews are always welcome! Let me know how I did after a couple weeks hiatus!**


End file.
